t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Duskfeather77/Friendly Goodbye
You are All Awesome! ☆☆☆☆☆ Hey guys! Long time no see! Well, if your friends haven't read this, please let them know. Yeah, I know, I've been inactive and haven't caught up with my friends. Anyways, for the past couple days, I've been watching all of you and so far, it looks like your managing without me. Don't disagree, don't argue, you've all been good to me. Even you White. I've decided to...well sorta quit this wiki. I'm really really sorry but, I'm growing up, as are all of you. Yes, I'm younger then most but I have other responsibilities to attend and such. I need to study every night, take tests and.. I really can't find the time to roleplay anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love this wiki, the people and activities but... I need to be somewhere other then this wiki. So, I'm guessing this is goodbye. Before I leave, I want to show my gratitude. Aquila, I will really try to finish up your drawing. Like Darkshine, I just wanted to thank you all! Your all like my brothers and sisters and I'm going to miss you. Please let me know if I forgot you.. P.s I will try to be on Mothwing Lake Island Chatzy where I can txt faster! Lexi, Yeah gurl, your family. I really miss you and hope we can get together soon. Your always seeing through my POV (Point of veiw) and helping me to understand. Your hilarious. My god, you could make the grinch laugh. I can't wait until we cross paths again. Mr. Moth'star'. Hey there. Your always the gentle one, always encouraging and helping others. Your awesome dude. We may have disagreements once in a while but, you sort it out! Thanks for being there to help! Your a great friend and your a great leader, May StarClan light your path! ;) Darkshineee, Yep, didn't forget you. Your the best. You help me sort through my problems and well... your just very sweet and kind. Even though your crazy, your the one who tries her best at everything. I'll miss you so much! You play a very important role in my life; a friend. Flamestar! Yep yep, Your very kind and good hearted. You try to reach out to other people and help them as much as you can. Your smart x3 as goes for the rest of you. Your very organized and well respected by all of us. Gonna miss ya! Good luck! Mr. Whitestar now. Yeah, we've fought but we became great friends. Remember, us boys gotta stick together! ;) I think now, it's time to part, nothing personal. You have great ideas and share them with many people. Thanks for teaching me important lessons in life. You're great. Whiskers :3 Nah, I didn't forget ya. You're a great friend! You help me through my troubles and are well organized. You have something that I really want; A kind and generous heart. You can be very funny at time and are awesomee<3 Kosh. Yeah, if your still here then, dude, your very helpful. You love to help out in activities and are very fun to roleplay with. Your a great friend and I hope I'll get to see you again. See you sometime, k dude? :) Hope you have a great day. Aquila. Your great at helping out and your are very funny. You try your best and are very organized. Yes, we've had disagreements but you solve it very quickly. You're very brave and headstrong ;) thank you for being my friend☆☆ Ferneh :3 Boy have I missed you! You're awesome. Literally. You have great courage and are not afraid to speak out your opinion. You mean so much to me and I hope RiverClan will forever remain a clan. It was more then a home. It was our home. Hope to see you soon! '''Icyclaw! '''Your great. You always love to roleplay with me and try to cheer me up when I'm sad. Your fun to have around and your very helpful and kind. I'll miss you! Have a great day and, take care of Rowanflame :3 He needs you. Dappy, Your so organized. You are also very wise and brave. I'm so thankful you created this wiki and invited these wonderful people. Thank you for helping me and telling words of advice to other people. You're a very special gurl :3 Storm. I've missed you! You are very kind and gentle at heart. You try your best in everything and are wonderful to have around. You have wrote awesome fanfictions and I wish you good luck in the nextcoming days. Please, one favor. My wiki, Mothwing Island. Please try to get more active, I don't want all of our hard work to just be inactive. I would appreciate it if you could do that and takeover if I was a leader. Thank you guys! You are all awesome! May StarClan light your path! Category:Blog posts